


¿Y qué pasa conmigo?

by LuminousTrace



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Georg needs a hug, Gustav is a dick, M/M, Marriage, Sad Ending, weddings angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousTrace/pseuds/LuminousTrace
Summary: Gustav se casa y Georg no desea nada más que estar con él en el altarY ahí estaba otra vez, deseando poder hacerlo, gritarle las preguntas que solo él sabría responder. Mirarlo a los ojos y descubrir la verdadera respuesta.«¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?»





	¿Y qué pasa conmigo?

****  


 

Era el día, el quince del mes que tanto había adorado de niño, la fecha se sellaba con fuego en el calendario en el que día tras día había marcado con una cruz desde que Gustav le informó, o dicho de otro modo, le escupió en la cara, que se casaría en unos cuantos meses. Sin creerlo, se atrevió a solo dejarlo pasar, anotando la fecha para luego reclamarle, y no que siempre le reclamara las cosas, que con eso no se jugaba.

Que sus sentimientos no eran el regalo navideño de Gustav.

Siguió sin creerlo incluso cuando la invitación relucía entre sus sobres en el correo, incluso cuando la rompió por el puro coraje de ver el color azul brillar en todo lugar…

—Brillos, seguro los escogió ella. —dijo al buzón, como si este le fuere a contestar el anhelado “no, es mentira, una mala broma”.

Y continuó viviendo en su burbuja, aunque los gemelos le dijeron que “ellos no podían vestir tan llamativos, ¿qué harían para no opacar a la novia?”, como un chiste, otra vez malo, que tanto los caracterizaban. Georg había reído sin ganas, para luego decirles que no importaba, Gustav iba a opacar a la novia. Gustav iba a brillar.

Pero tarde se dio cuenta de que lo aceptaba, poco a poco, y que las cruces crecían en su calendario y que el tan aborrecido quince estaba llegando tan rápido como su corazón latía en ese instante. Gustav lo había llamado, para luego gritarle un “No puedes faltar, no tú”. Como si quisiera ver a su corazón torturado, como si se hubiera olvidado que él lo amaba sin  punto de comparación… como si todo hubiese sido simple nada. Como si no hubiesen hecho el amor días antes. Como si la amnesia llegara luego de que él se iba de su lado en la cama, cuando la dejaba fría, con el céfiro de su recuerdo rondando cada poro de su piel.

Había asistido, porque a fin de cuentas comprar un terno caro solo para presumir que él no estaba destrozado, no podía desperdiciarse, que él podría salir tal como Gustav. ¿Casarse? ¿Y eso qué era? ¡No había nadie que pudiera aguantar a Gustav tanto tiempo como él había hecho! Un matrimonio no es exitoso del todo nunca, ¿y qué le aseguraba a Gustav que ese papel que firmaría no se ropería luego con un divorcio?

«Por favor, que se divorcie», pensó, sintiéndose un gran egoísta, pero es que Gustav era suyo, era él quien debería haber llegado al altar con Gustav, no ella… no nadie. «Y que luego se case conmigo», tragó un nudo en la garganta, ¿qué se supondría que haría? Luego de tantos años en una relación que terminaba con el sonido de las campanas de boda. Estaba perdido en ese sueño de llegar a anciano con Gustav, de adoptar y de volverse loco de amor cada día, sin prisas y sin final.

Solo amarse.

Entonces Georg se preguntaba, como última opción al verse parado junto a los gemelos y sin hacer nada más que esconderse de cámaras discretamente ocultas,  «:—¿Y qué haría él luego de la boda?». Él no tendría la noche de bodas, aunque había tenido muchas noches de amor con el novio, pensaba si podría tenerla esa noche, hacer el amor pese a que Gustav estaba casado, ¿cómo se sentiría?

Años lo había amado pese a que ambos tenían “novias”, pero esa era una fase, solo una… el matrimonio era otra cosa. ¿Qué pasaría con sus noches de amor?

Si se concentraba un poco dentro de tanto barullo, podía ver a los padres de Gustav conversando animadamente con los invitados, del otro lado, gente que él no conocía, y que con seguridad deberían ser familiares de la novia, conversando entre ellos. Como si fuera una simple reunión.

Bienvenidos al matadero de corazones, parecía decir en lugar del cartelito ridículo que colgaba de las copas de los árboles de la casa Schäfer que decía “Just Married”. ¿Y a quién carajos le importaba? Si Gustav se casaba debía ser con él, eso sería importante, no una boda que terminaría en nada…

Georg quería que Gustav diga que no, que la novia se arrepienta y que se vaya corriendo, dejando a todos los invitados con las expectativas de una fiesta luego de la boda. Y así Georg pudiera ocupar su lugar, sonreírle, besarlo y decir “Sí, acepto”. Joder, hasta haría sus votos ahí mismo.

Miró las escaleras, de ahí subían y bajaban variedad de gente, desde chicas vestidas iguales hasta hombres con mala cara. Georg conocía la casa como a la suya, tanto la conocía que si subía sabría ubicar el cuarto de Gustav, rogarle de rodillas que no se case y luego irse, dejando todo.

Muchas veces había hecho eso, dejar todo por él, incluso su dignidad. Y ahí estaba otra vez, deseando poder hacerlo, gritarle las preguntas que solo él sabría responder. Mirarlo a los ojos y descubrir la verdadera respuesta.

«¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?»

Cuando les avisaron que ya empezaría, los gemelos tomaron su lugar, Georg fue con ellos por el miedo de encontrarse con ojos que supieran lo suyo con Gustav, que lo acusaran de estarle arruinando la boda a su rubio. En primera fila, ahí estaban los asientos que, desgraciadamente, Gustav les había dado. Primera fila a la derecha, él primero solo por placer de hacerlo sufrir, directo a la alfombra, donde en algunos minutos pasarían el novio y la novia.

Gustav parecía decirle “ven, mira cómo te destruyo por completo”. Tragó saliva, Gustav nunca le haría eso…

—Georg, mira allá —Bill lo dijo sin ganas de herir su corazón, solo para avisarle, porque su mirada estaba perdida en un punto fijo de las flores azules que decoraban el recinto.

Cuando sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los marrones de Gustav, buscó algo, una mentira, una disculpa, algo, pero el brillo del sol como siempre lo hacían achinar los ojos hasta no dejarle ver más que el brillo reflejado. Porque debía ser eso, los ojos de Gustav no podían brillar de emoción por estarse casando, solo era un reflejo del sol. Al momento de verlo entrar, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin ánimo de bajarla por nada y  agradeciendo con la cabeza a cada buen deseo de los invitados, Georg quiso gritarle:

«¡¿Y qué pasa con nuestro amor?!»

Porque no tenía idea, si tanto lo había amado, ¿por qué no era él quien se casaba? ¿Por qué no era él quien tendría la noche de bodas? ¿Y la luna de miel? Debía ser en América Latina, como tantas veces habían soñado. Ni siquiera miró a la novia, pese a que los comentarios de los gemelos variaban entre “su vestido es bonito” “Está muy linda”. Sus ojos no tenía lugar para nada salvo para Gustav, parado ahí, con el brillo creciente al verla del mismo modo como lo miraba a él, ¿cómo Gustav podía hacerle eso? Sonreírle con ternura y luego tomarla de la mano, dispuestos a que la ceremonia empiece.

Georg suspiró, con ganas de ir y besarlo, arruinarle la maldita boda y decirle a todos que él era el amor de su vida, que ella no llegaba ni a la mitad de lo que él significaba para Gustav. No, maldita sea, Gustav lo amaba, ¡se lo había dicho días antes! Nadie puede cambiar de opinión de un día para otro, e incluso si fuese posible, Gustav no le mentiría de ese modo.

Despertó cuando Gustav dijo, sin pausa que hiciera dudar a los invitados, el “sí, acepto”, con el pecho hinchado de orgullo. Muy bien Gustav, has roto varios corazones, entre ellos el de Georg, quien se preguntó, con las lágrimas casi desbordando…

_«¿Y qué pasa conmigo…?»_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, en este escrito Gus se casa el 15 de diciembre del 2014. Han pasado tres años, y sigue quemando ;_; <'3  
> En fin, gracias por leer, besitos geis -3-


End file.
